


Solution for Boredom

by DesertVixen



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Miss Lemon's solution for boredom





	Solution for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/gifts).



Miss Lemon brought up the mail and sorted it in her efficient way. She was devoutly hoping for a letter requesting Mr. Poirot’s assistance – a matron with a missing Siamese cat, a debutante with stolen jewels. Something, anything, to get him out of the flat.

His last case has ended two weeks ago, and he was driving her to misfile letters. Luckily, she had discovered the mistake before he found it.

Nothing.

No letters, just bills.

Mr. Poirot needed a mystery, even if she had to create it herself.

At least she had no shortage of material to work from. 

***

His secretary had always been fond of cases involving jewel robberies, Poirot reflected. He enjoyed one as well – they challenged the little gray cells, but were not quite as untidy as murder.

There was something about this one, however, that was not quite right. It was almost too tidy and organized. Much like Miss Lemon.

Finally, he made his way to Ariadne Oliver’s untidy sitting room.

“Poirot! Fancy seeing you here.” Mrs. Oliver said in between bites of an apple.

“I have come to thank you,” he said. “For your assistance to Miss Lemon, and to myself.”

Mrs. Oliver smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
